Mewtwo's Destiny
by The Cherryblossom Tree
Summary: Mewtwo searches for his destiny and gets confronted by Mew. What does she have to offer? They are humans and is an AU. Suck at summaries story is better; please read and review! (entered for a contest)


Pink shoes hit the cement ground in a ground breaking rhythm, running all over this death trap. She didn't know if it was possible to escape this hall of horrors, watching as many of her friends get kidnapped in these weird balls that the humans had created for as long as she could remember. Behind her came the boots, on her heels, an angry thought entering her head, not at all belonging to her.

"Come out you cowardice! You can't possibly stop me from building my army!" It sent chills down her spine; she had to keep up her upbeat thoughts or fall to her brother's wrath. She would fly around, though it wasn't really necessary in these tiny hallways. She ran from door to door, their sensors opening for the distressed girl, their shiny doors temporarily reflecting her blonde hair and bright blue eyes only to reveal emptiness or file cabinets of records.

"Come on!" the girl whined, running to the end of the hallway only to find her opponent and brother at the end of the hallway. His face was showing unlike the traditional family where they hid half of their face in fear of being recognized and taken away. His dark eyes a stark contrast to the bright and hopeful eyes of ice; he was all clad in a trench coat of dark violet, black boots, everything else a pale purple and the little girl clad in pink, a dress too big for her though warm for visiting colder climates.

The cold figure stood before her, his thin lips raised in a crooked grin. His gloved hands were by his side, shaking his head.

"Little Mew," he mocked in a cold voice, "don't you see that you are not the most powerful Pokemon in the world? Obviously I am more superior and now with the power of all the Pokemon clones that I have replicated I can easily conquer the worlds of man and Pokemon alike! You have lost."

A tiny smile appeared on Mew's face, before she laughed trying to hide her growing fear.

"Mewtwo, I haven't lost. All I am doing is to find my friends and set things right again." Her tiny voice squeaked with pure innocence and Mewtwo was a rumble of thunder. He hissed, eyes glowing a deep azure, ripping a chunk of rock out of the wall. It was sent towards the little girl, scratching the metal surfaces of the hallway only to bounce off the pink bubble she summoned. Dodging the panel by mere inches, he ran down the hall at fast speeds, his feet gliding across the concrete. Mew didn't have time to react before having her body slammed through endless walls of hard concrete.

A body pressed her harder and more violently through the walls of the facility, crippling more of the facility's structure as Pokemon trainers watched these two fight, unable to stop them. All of them cried out in shock as they watched the two fight including the pokemon that were fighting their duplicates. It was sad and scary to watch with many wounds and several casualties with the originals losing to the clones. Soon only one pokemon that is surviving as the original was Mew; the rest of the trainers who now lost their pokemon cheered on for Mew, putting Mewtwo on edge.

He was getting frustrated no matter how many of attacks whether it was something he conjured or threw at her, Mew deflected all attacks and even attacked; it was easy to counter. This is not what he expected; the original beating the powerful clones? Sounds impossible and yet hear Mew floated, tears all over the dress, blood staining various parts of her skin and clothing, scorched skin, and singed yarn. A smile brightened her looks and Mewtwo was no fool. He delved deeper into her mind; it was weird to see the bright sun with pokemon and humans living in harmony. It couldn't be true; he has woken up to find himself in a place where humans made pokemon do their dirty work.

A soft tap in his psychic field made him look at Mew, looking pathetic compared to himself, only covered in dust. She gave a weak smile and showed the image of a sunny day on a different island where Pokemon, the originals lived inside a tree that acted as a home and provided an aura of protection from the outside world, even destroying humans that enter. It was a safe haven, the Tree of Beginning.

The battle stilled as Mewtwo gaped in awe at the swirling images, seducing him to surrender. The once loneliness in the darkness and seeing a little human girl along with other pokemon disappear was the thing to stress him out before he arrived and if he thought real hard, there was little Mew floating by one of the houses in Ambertwo's Remember Place. She still looked like a five year old and acted out that age in some accounts on the rare glimpse of her. She took him flying over mountains all capped in snow, deserts so hot he couldn't cool himself off, and other exotic locations before landing at the foot of the tree he was shown previously.

"This is where I hide when humans come," Mewtwo stared at his enemy as she rubbed the surface of the tree looking relaxed and fine before grabbing his enormous hand, planting it on the tree. "I remember mommy said that this is where all pokemon started including mommy and daddy."

The touch was soft and tingling, filled with another being that sent a warm pulse through his body. Incredible! It seemed to ease his already struggling heart and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly, opening them when he felt the solid earth back under his feet again, the images slowly disappearing to show the little girl stumbling towards him with her hand out.

"Don't worry, everything will be safe…brother." It was hard for Mewtwo to hear such love and affection coming from this little girl who was supposed to be his enemy. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and was greeted with the sight of empty fields spotted with mounds, stones marking their places, and the clones sitting in a lamenting silence.

'I guess I was wrong, to make them all suffer for my plans. I guess all I wanted was to be in peace with some company, though world domination would've made it much more realistic, I see why this had to end.' Turning to this little girl, he walked at a calm pace, feeling his heart beat harder and louder for this was his destiny: to be equally in peace and safety.

The image ended too soon however; suddenly out of the shadows came these metal appendages, grabbing Mew into the darkness, strong and psychic-proof. She struggled and screamed to be released; tears of fear washing her already hurt face.

"Brother!"

"Mew!" He charged after the little girl, making the facility crumble around them, the debris knocking out the arms in great proportions. Though it was psychic-proof, it was vulnerable of other material. Mew slipped from the iron grasps and flew up to the sky, with Mewtwo following at a close pace as he dared a glance back, anger boiling up in his blood.

He recognized those flying machines anywhere! The man who claimed that Mewtwo was his pawn, he was behind the essential kidnapping of Mew. An anger ripped from his throat, aiming a couple of photon blasts at the swarm of copters watching the once cloning research lab turned palace into rubble. They didn't hit their intended target as pink bubbles appeared out of nowhere, sucking in the blast. He threw his gaze over to Mew, who was already struggling to keep herself right on course, sailing through the air to hide amongst the already darkened clouds. Concocting a plan, Mewtwo followed Mew but before he left for good, he left a departing gift for the unexpected visitors.

"What happened down there? Did anybody get Mew?" Giovanni bellowed angrily from his private suite, watching twenty of his helicopters unload scientists, scouts, and even military forces for this one little girl. She was a clever and witty girl but he knew that she would panic to the point she froze with fear when subdued. Twenty billion dollars and even more then that went into the resources necessary to capture this rare pokemon. He knew Mewtwo was in that arena and since they were fighting pretty hard, he decided to duplicate the cloning again to put down this menace who never wanted to obey to his command.

It infuriated this man more when he heard: "Negatory's" on all radio channels. He picked up his radio and threw it across his room, breaking the sound system so he couldn't hear the men's discoveries or exclamations. Giovanni ran a thick and gnarly hand through his hair, grumbling about being surrounded by idiots when he saw Mewtwo floating above the copters, swirling his hand in the air. Around and around it went, the dark clouds came back again with sheets of heavy rain, heavy winds, storms, and lets not forget the huge waves he managed to create as well. On it came, making Giovanni's henchmen jump into the safety of their copters as they shakily began their jourey back, the waves washing away any remnants of Mew and Mewtwo's sightings.

It was sunny again when Mew woke up, staring at the canopy of leaves above her. Her first instinct was to eat as her stomach growled, pushing discomfort aside as se floated to the branches grown off the side with pink berries. She chirped happily as she plucked at the ripe berries and ate them with a ravishing hunger, unaware of Mewtwo sleeping right above his little sister. A weak smile of great relief spread over his grey face and he peered down, poking Mew with a stick.

"Don't eat that fast, or you'll make yourself sick." It was him! Darting upwards, Mew hugged her brother, obviously happy to see him again. It was hard to make out what to do; he has never been hugged like this before! Never! Automatically he mimicked her movements and relaxed against the trunk of the tree, wary of touching one of her injuries he had inflicted upon her.

Remorse hit him hard. It was something he at first intended to kill his supposed little sister but after seeing a place where he didn't need to worry about humans, it made Mewtwo feel guilty for the attempted murder. His aura around him turned dark purple with sadness and hatred at himself; instantly rectified to a peaceful state when Mew looked up and offered her perky personality at the coming out with no life threatening injuries.

That's when Mewtwo saw the connections already dwelling within Mew; her connection to the Tree of Beginning, a man who made this tree a safe haven though he betrayed his pokemon companion, and even a connection with him. It was a small sliver of gold, a beautiful shimmer that would make a human crave for it in actuality and it startled Mewtwo when he saw memories pass from Mew to him and in return he showed his struggles ever since he left the tank.

She closed the connection and smiled at her brother, snuggling into his chest.

"I want to let you settle in first with the presence of me." She teased sticking her tongue out playfully. All the older brother could do was laugh as he stared out of the field of flowers and the arriving sun for the day, deciding that this was his new home, and he had found his place in the mystery of his destiny.


End file.
